


Timeless Kisses

by konpeito



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Reigisa Week, adorkable dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konpeito/pseuds/konpeito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And that’s what happened!” Nagisa finished, wearing a grin similar to the one he had worn when he had lured Rei under the mistletoe, “I pulled him down and kissed him and he was soooooo nervous and awkward—“</p>
<p>“—Nagisa-kun!  Don’t tell her that!”</p>
<p>“But it’s true!  She wanted to know about the first time her daddies kissed!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble written for Reigisa Week on tumblr with the theme “First Kiss” for Day 1. But, since today (June 15th) is also Father’s Day I wanted to write something cute for that, too.
> 
> (I suck at titles, I'm sorry. |||orz Also my first time posting on AO3.)

At the Samezuka dorms the Iwatobi and Samezuka swim clubs were celebrating the holidays together.  The recreation area was large enough for everyone and there were tabletop and video games to play.  The smell of gingerbread and pine was heavy in the air as everyone sat around enjoying one another’s company. 

Of course, what would Christmas be without a little mistletoe?  Surely, Captain Mikoshiba hung it in hopes of kissing ‘Gou-kun.’  However, Rin had clearly made it his mission to prevent that from happening.  That wasn’t going to stop a certain cheeky blond from making sure the mistletoe wouldn’t go unused.

“Rei-chan, over here!  Come look at this!” Nagisa exclaimed as he dragged the poor boy—who had also recently become his boyfriend—behind him.  So far their relationship had only gone as far as holding hands and cuddling.

“Nagisa-kun—where are we going?” Rei questioned, a bit bewildered and perturbed.

Once they had stopped the smaller boy pointed up at the mistletoe that was hanging over their heads.  “Hey, look at that!  It looks like we have to kiss, Rei-chan!”

——————————————————

“And that’s what happened!” Nagisa finished, wearing a grin similar to the one he had worn when he had lured Rei under the mistletoe, “I pulled him down and kissed him and he was _soooooo_ nervous and awkward—“

“—Nagisa-kun!  Don’t tell her that!”

“But it’s true!  She wanted to know about the first time her daddies kissed!”

“I was _not_ nervous and awkward.”

“You’re gonna teach our daughter to lie, Rei-chan!” he chided with a feigned frown, “Don’t listen to Otou-chan, Miyuki.”  He placed his hands over the little girl’s ears.

“Between the two of us, I don’t think _I_ would be the one to teach her to lie...”

Rei shook his head and then chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the top of the small girl’s head, curly, light-brown locks tickling his nose.

“Do I get a kiss too, Rei-chan~?” Nagisa asked as he looked up with big, round eyes.

“I don’t think you deserve one after telling Miyuki such an obvious lie.”  Rei glanced aside as if to emphasize his decision.

“ _Boo~_ ” the blond pouted and then looked down at the adorable child in his lap, “Otou-chan’s being mean to Papa, isn’t he?  You’ll give me a kiss right, Miyu-chan?”  He watched her nod, bright violet eyes staring up at him.  Both giggled as she kissed his cheek.

“Miyuki still loves me~” Nagisa went on, shooting a purposeful glance toward his husband while he nuzzled their daughter’s cheek affectionately.

“You’re a piece of work sometimes, Nagisa-kun,” Rei sighed, however a smile played on his lips.  “But, I still love you.”  He leaned down and shared a brief kiss with the one he had decided to spend the rest of his life with.

“I love you, too.”  Nagisa grinned into the kiss, “And we both know I wasn’t lying~”

“Me too, me too!” the small girl chimed in before Rei could argue his husband’s ~~correct~~ claim.  Miyuki bounced in Nagisa’s lap excitedly, “I want more kissies, too!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch watching Disney princess movies—at their daughter’s request.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose 'Miyuki' ( 美幸 ) as their daughter's name because it means 'beautiful happiness/blessing/fortune.'
> 
> And random language notes if anyone is interested:
> 
> 'Otou-chan' (or more commonly, Otou-san) means "Dad," or in this case "Daddy" (because -chan is used instead of -san). It's a bit more traditional, which is why I have Rei addressed as that. Nagisa is 'Papa,' which is often only used by children (of either gender) or daughters (any age). It's the English equivalent of 'Daddy' and sounds less formal, so I feel it fits Nagisa better. And this way both daddies aren't mixed up while being addressed!


End file.
